


Were you guys worried about me or something?

by elhopperperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e20 Show Me Going, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elhopperperalta/pseuds/elhopperperalta
Summary: What goes through Amy's head when she realises Jake has left to help Rosa in Show Me Going. A little bit of a canon divergence, but not much:)
Relationships: Gina Linetti & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Were you guys worried about me or something?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skaihxda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaihxda/gifts).



> a gift for one of my best friends in the world<3   
> Emma, I am forever grateful for u:)

‘Diaz, 3118, show me going.’

Amy felt her stomach drop as she heard Rosa’s seemingly calm but probably-absolutely-terrified voice through the radio, and she looked up from the floor with worried eyes. She was met with all of her coworker’s identically shocked faces. A million questions shot through her brain at once; was Rosa okay? Was she safe? Was she… she wasn’t going to die, was she?

She turned towards Jake, who by the looks of it was internally asking the exact same questions as she was.

‘Diaz? Rosa Diaz?’

‘That’s her badge number.’

‘Rosa’s there.’ Jake said, his voice full of concern.

He then turned to her and gently took her hand in his, rubbing circles on her palm soothingly.

‘Hey,’ he murmured, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, ‘breathe Ames, okay? Everything’s gonna be alright. Rosa’s tougher than all of us put together, she’s gonna get through this.’ 

‘I know,’ she whispered, ‘I know.’

Although Holt’s briefing about the active shooter situation had reassured her a bit, she still felt nauseous with worry. One of her closest friends was in serious danger, and she wasn’t able to do anything to help. Unless…

Unless fixing the broken toilet would help.

She knew that the only reason Rosa kept visiting her floor on breaks was because the toilet upstairs was broken, and she also knew how annoying she found it that she had to keep walking down the stairs so often during the day. And, as she was quite literally facing a near death situation today, maybe it would be nice if she attempted to fix it. She knew Gina wasn’t ever going to do it alone, and she had asked her what seemed like a million times to call a plumber over the last few days. Yet no progress had been made.

She walked into the briefing room to find Gina, sitting at a desk playing what seemed to be music. 

‘Subway girl,  
Getting all the looks,  
Holding onto your,   
Big pile of books, yea-‘

Amy clicked pause, in an attempt to catch Gina’s attention.

‘Listen, I was thinking,’ she started, ‘Rosa seemed pretty annoyed about the broken toilet up here, and since she’s having a rough day, I thought it would be nice if we got it fixed for he before she got back.’

Gina rolled her eyes, ‘And you came to me cause I’m the only one who gets anything done around here.’

Amy sighed. ‘And because you were supposed to get it fixed last week, so this is kind of a second chance for you. This is a time of crisis, so we’re supposed to be lifting each other up. Why don’t you call that plumber I’ve been asking you to call for a few hours now?’   
Gina rolled her eyes again, before following her friend out of the break room and down the corridor to the toilet, in what would end up to be a fruitless but selfless attempt at helping their friend.

Okay, so maybe her idea wasn’t the greatest one she’d ever had, but at the time attempting to fix the toilet because the plumber couldn’t seemed like a brilliant plan. And yes, maybe she was now pretty much drenched in toilet water, and she had never been more frustrated in her life, but at least it took her mind off all the horrible things that had happened today. And if it was going to make Rosa happy, then it was probably worth it.

At the time, she didn’t notice Jake’s absence. She didn’t notice the lack of texts on her phone, she didn’t notice how he hadn’t come to see her once to check on her today, even though he normally made sure to come down to her floor at least twice, and she didn’t notice how right now, he was on his way to help out Rosa, and was in a very dangerous position. 

Her and Gina had pretty much given up on the toilet at this point, so they made their way back into the bullpen to check on everyone else. She looked around, scanning the room for Jake. Her brow furrowed. She couldn’t see him anywhere. Where on earth was he?

‘Captain Holt?’ She asked anxiously as the Captain turned his head, nodding at her to go on. ‘Erm, have you.. have you seen Jake?’

She knew the answer before she even managed to finish her sentence. Holt sighed, walking over to her.

‘Did he go after her? Did he go after Rosa?’ She whispered, her voice ridden with anxiety.

He sighed again. ‘Yes, he did. He was adamant that he was going to help Rosa out, and I tried my best to stop him, Santiago. But not even the voice of his Captain would make him listen.’

Amy dropped into the chair beside Jake’s desk, her hands shaking. She tried to tell herself to breathe, that he would be okay, that he would come out alive. He would, he would, he would….

She put her head in her hands. If he was here, he would be able to calm her down, he was the only person who could. She could feel wet tears against her palms, and she tried to breathe again, but trying to coax herself out of a panic attack had never worked before, and she knew that it wasn’t going to work now. He was going to be okay, he was, he was, he was…

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

‘Amy?’

It was Charles. He kneeled down next to her chair.

‘He’ll be okay. I know he wouldn’t do anything drastic, he cares about you too much to do that. He’ll come home, Amy.’

‘I know, but what if he doesn’t? What if he and Rosa don’t come back?’

She knew she was overreacting, she knew that it wasn’t likely they would both die, but she couldn’t stop the terrifying thoughts from rushing through her head.

Charles offered her his hand and helped her up. 

‘He’s gonna be fine. Everything will be okay, I promise.’

She nodded, wiping tears off her face with the back of her hand. She breathed, trying to stay as calm as she possibly could, trying not to think about whether or not her fiancée would live to see their wedding day.

Then she heard the ding of the elevator. She turned around quickly as the doors opened, revealing… Jake.

Jake. He was here. He was here.

Not caring about anyone in the office watching her, she ran towards him, her only need at that moment being to hug him tightly just to make sure he was really alive and that she wasn’t dreaming. 

As soon as he reached her he clung onto her tightly, and Amy breathed in his scent just to check that he was really here, he was really here and he was never going to leave again. In the rush of excitement she had got at seeing the love of her life’s face again, safe and not in any danger, she didn’t realise her breathing had gotten faster and she was shaking even more than before.

‘Hey Ames, it’s okay. Shhhh,’ he reassured her quietly, pulling her in even closer, ‘I’m here now, and I’m not leaving you ever ever again, I promise,’ he rested his head on hers, ‘I promise.’

She looked up at him, tears still threatening to fall down her face. 

‘I love you.’

‘I love you.’

She pulled away and grabbed his hand as Captain Holt came out of his office.

‘Peralta,’ he said, sounding shockingly calm, ‘you’re back.’

‘Yes, I am,’ said Jake, ‘You said that I would be more useful here, and you’re right. I’m here to help you all, because I know you’re all just as worried as I am about Rosa.’

The squad nodded, exchanging still worried but reassuring looks. 

‘Rosa’s tough,’ spoke up Terry, ‘she’ll get out alive, I just know it.’

And when Rosa returned half an hour later, a relieved smile on her face as she hugged Jake, the whole squad was able to breathe freely again. Their friend was back, shaking with relief but otherwise unharmed, and they were so extremely proud.

There was just one question, though.

‘Ames, why are you covered in toilet water?’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
